


Go Your Own Way (2nd December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are finally married and well on their way to their honeymoon, but nothing's ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Your Own Way (2nd December)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit rushed and I haven't really had any time to check over it so please excuse poor grammar etc, hopefully it will be okay.  
> Please let me know what you think :)

Bucky slid into the white classic VW Beetle, adorned with flowers and with tin cans hanging on string from the back of the car. He shut the door and rolled down the window, almost his entire torso was hanging out of the car as he waved violently at the people standing on the pavement. Steve got in the other side and started the engine then pulled away from the curb. The crowd continued to throw confetti over the car as they drove away, and looking back he could see some small children running after the car, waving wildly back at him.

Bucky flopped back into his seat beaming, his face glowing with pure elation. He looked over to Steve to see the mirrored expression on his face. Bucky reached over to Steve’s hand that was resting on the gear stick, he held it up to his lips and kissed the wedding band on Steve’s fourth finger. Steve sighed happily.

“So, where are you taking me on honeymoon Stevie?” Bucky asked, holding Steve’s hand against his cheek. 

“Not telling,” Steve replied as he took his hand back to change gears. The smug look in his eyes showed that he was clearly enjoying knowing something that Bucky didn’t.

“We haven’t been married even 24 hours yet and you’re already keeping secrets from me,” Bucky huffed, pretending to be annoyed and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yep, ‘fraid so. Oh that reminds me, there’s a blindfold in the glove compartment, you need to put it on when we reach the airport,” Bucky reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a blindfold.

“Ooh, kinky!” Bucky pulled the elastic taught on the blindfold and launched it at Steve. “What else have you stashed away in here?” Bucky started to rummage through the glove compartment but Steve reached over and shut it abruptly.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Bucky raised his eyebrows but kept his mouth shut. He reached over to turn on the radio.

“Oh my God! I love this song!” Bucky cranked up the volume. “ _Loving you isn’t the right thing to do_ ,”

“ _How can I ever change things that I feel?_ ” The engine revved as Steve pressed the pedal down to the floor and the car lurched forwards. Bucky whooped as he raised his arms above his head through the opened car roof, the wind batting his hair wildly around his face.

“ _You can go your own way! Go your own way!_ ” Bucky half sang, half screamed, the words be whipped away almost as soon as they left his mouth. Steve looked over at his new, beautiful, crazy, and utterly perfect husband and laughed at the spectacle he was making of himself, which meant that he didn’t see the lorry pull out in front of him.  
Everything seemed to slow down. Bucky screamed pointing at the lorry, Steve turned and slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The car hit the lorry and crumpled, then everything went dark.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve opened his eyes and heard the tinkling of smashed glass fall from his hair. He lifted his head, scrapping his chin across the rough tarmac. _Bucky, where was Bucky?_

“Bucky?” Steve called out, his voice sounding hoarse and barely more than a whisper. He spat out a mouthful of blood before shouting more urgently this time. “Bucky!”

He pushed himself up and tried to stand but he felt his right leg give way from underneath him. He tried to stand up again and felt a sharp pain in the side of his chest. Steve looked around and saw the smashed carcass of the car a few metres away. He ran over to the car as fast as his injured leg would allow him, he reached the car and called out Bucky’s name desperately. The lorry driver rushed over to him, phone clasped to his ear. Steve clutched onto the man for support.

“Please help me, my husband’s in there!” Steve screeched. 

“It’s okay, I’ve called 911. Just breathe, it’s going to be okay,” the lorry driver said and sure enough the sounds of sirens soon filled the air. But all Steve wanted to do is scream _‘Why aren’t you helping him!’_

He felt hands on him, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and he was led over to an ambulance. People were talking to him but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there before he saw them pushing Bucky on a gurney over to the ambulance. He pushed his way over to Bucky and got in the ambulance after him, looking coldly at the paramedics as if daring them to say that he wasn’t allowed in the ambulance with him, but nobody said anything. 

They shut the doors of the ambulance and started to speed off towards the hospital. Steve looked down at Bucky’s face, he looked so grey and washed out, he looked empty. His eyes swept over Bucky’s limp body and paused where Bucky’s arm would normally be, but there was just an empty sleeve and blood was spreading out over Bucky’s white tux. Steve didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the ambulance when the doors were flung open and bright light spilled in, causing him to flinch away.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Light was streaming through the hospital windows, causing Bucky to groan. There was a dull throb of pain all over his body and everything felt hazy, probably because of the drugs they’d put him on. _Where’s Steve?_ He tried to open his eyes but it lids felt so heavy, it was just too much effort.

“I’m sorry Bucky, this is all my Goddamn fault. If I was looking at the road…” he heard Steve’s voice from somewhere overhead and was comforted by the sound, until he heard Steve’s voice crack as he began to cry. _Don’t cry Stevie_. He wanted to reach up and hold him but moving his arms felt like an impossible task. Steve sucked in a ragged breath.  
“We were going to go to Bora Bora on honeymoon. I know how much you love the ocean and you said you always wanted diving. I don’t suppose we can go now,” Steve chuckled drily. Bucky heaved his eyes open to stare up at Steve. He looked like hell, but when he saw Bucky’s eyes open his face lit up.

“Hey,” Bucky croaked. Something didn’t feel right. 

“Hey Buck, don’t freak out…” Steve started before he was interrupted by Bucky’s scream.

“Where the fuck is my arm?!” Bucky yelled staring down at where his arm should be.

“I’m sorry Buck, I’m so sorry,” but Bucky didn’t hear anything else because he had fainted.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve and Bucky found themselves on a beautiful white beach, the sea stretching out in front of them, only two years late for their honeymoon in Bora Bora. Steve laced his fingers through Bucky’s as they strolled along the beach, the water playing around their feet. Bucky sighed as he rested his head lazily against Steve’s shoulder.

“I love you Steve.”

“I love you too, Stumpy,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I told you to stop calling me that! Totally killed the mood, you are so not getting any tonight,” Steve chuckled pulling Bucky closer and sliding his hand into Bucky’s back pocket.

“Yeah, I _so_ am.”


End file.
